Feels Like the First Time
by kelles
Summary: This is set before the Hellsing storyline in the mangaverse. The summer before Seras turns 16, she takes a trip to Paris and meets Pip. After a really bad day, Pip cheers her up in only the way he can. PxS all the way. ONE SHOT. [C]


Seras sat on the front steps of the Louvre, tears running down the side of her face. The trip was not turning out the way she had hoped. It was supposed to be a chance for her to have some fun - away from the orphanage. _Some fun this is!_ Joining the British army this summer was looking more and more tempting. She looked at her clothes – they were all torn from her supposed "date." He had practically tried to rape her. "Guys are all pigs." She said to no one in particular.

"You shouldn't make generalizations about all of us, cherie," spoke a soft voice in a French accent.

Seras looked up to see a guy around her age. _Oh, great._ He had long blonde hair pulled into a braid and blue eyes. Under better circumstances, Seras might have thought he was cute. Today though, she had enough of boys.

"What happened, mignonette?" The young man glanced at her torn clothes and abrasions on her skin.

Seras wiped away her tears and moved away from him. She wasn't particularly pleased with members of the opposite sex.

He seemed to sense her fear. "I would never hurt a girl as pretty as you. I swear – you have my word. Whoever did this should have his arse kicked."

Seras laughed at that remark. "Don't worry – he did. You should see him. He looks worst then me." She couldn't help but smile at the guy. There was just something about him.

The young man blinked and started laughing himself. This girl was something else. He extended his hand. "Oh, excuse my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself. I am Pip Bernadette and you are…"

Seras blushed. "Me? My name is Seras Victoria." Pip took her hand to his mouth and kissed it quickly. A pleasurable chill went through her body as his mouth touched her skin.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, mignonette. I've never met a girl who could kick a boy's arse. I wish I could've seen it." Pip sat down next to Seras and looked her over. She wasn't classically beautiful but pretty in her own way. He had to fight his natural impulse to stare at her chest. Her breasts were so damn big that it was hard but he didn't want to upset her. The poor thing had been through enough today.

"Thank you, Pip. It wasn't much to see. He couldn't fight at all. I got banged up when I fell trying to get away. I'm okay though. I've been through worst."

Pip didn't ask what – he could tell she still was still scarred from whatever had happened. "So…what do you think of the Louver?"

Her eyes lit up when he brought up the Louvre. "Well…I haven't exactly been in yet. And I left my money in that jerks car. I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that, cherie." Pip got an idea. He could see how disappointed the girl was and it had been awhile since he had been in the Lourve. "Hey, I think I have enough money for us both to go in. That is if it is okay with you?"

Seras looked at him suspiciously.

"No strings attached. I do nice things like this every once in awhile. It gives me some good karma to make up for all the bad stuff I do. Maybe someday you can pay me back by going out with me. I don't think you're up for another date today – eh? We'll just go as friends. I'd like to give you a personal tour of the museum. I know it like the back of my hand. So what do you say, Seras?"

Seras considered it. The Louvre was the only reason she had gone on this stupid trip. It had also been why she had gone out with Paul today. This guy seemed okay and he hadn't ogled at her breast or made a pass at her. She grinned. "Okay Pip – but no funny stuff. You wouldn't want to end up like Paul now, would you?"

Pip held his hand up. "I swear. But, the next time we meet, Seras Victoria, I'm not going to be such a gentleman so you better be ready for me."

Seras blushed. This guy was really too much.

Pip brushed her hair from her eyes and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. _Damn, I want to kiss her so bad._ Her shirt was torn so he removed his jacket and gave it to her to wear.  
"Wear this - it'll cover up your torn sleeve."

Seras let him help her on with his jacket. She wasn't used to guys treating her like she was special and liked it – a lot. "Thank you – Pip. You really are a nice guy."

"Nah, I'm pure evil. This is all just an act, cherie. Don't you know that mothers in villages from all over France hide their daughters from me?" Pip winked at her.

Seras couldn't help but giggle. "Then why should I trust you?"

As he put his arms around her and led her into the museum he said, "Well actually you shouldn't, but it is too late to turn back now."

Seras laughed her arse off. Pip was so sweet and his jokes had made her forget all about the awful start to today. Deep down Seras wanted him to kiss her – but right now it was enough to feel his arm around her shoulder and laugh at his jokes. _Maybe some day we'll meet again and who knows what will happen…_


End file.
